The Bright Star and the Lovely Moon
by BunnyStar
Summary: COMPLETE-Usagi's wedding date loomed closer and who came back but the one and only Seiya Kou! Now Usagi must chose between Mamoru and Seiya, but are there secrets the senshi don't know? Things Usagi keeps to herself? Read and find out, WARNING: This is a
1. Default Chapter

HI! My name is Bunny, long story no not from the manga its my name had it   
before the manga came out! This is my first fan fic, so please keep it in   
mind! So anyway no matter how much I want this to be my creation its not   
*weep* but its a WONDERFUL lady's creation Nako's thank you for making it, so   
I don't own any of the characters, I didn't create them or anything, I only   
screw with them, j/k so now no one can sew me!!!!!!! Anyway, this is a   
Usagi/Seiya story, god is he fine, I know falling in love with a char. I'm   
weird, lol but when your always grounded you start thinking about make   
believe boys..... anyway I really don't think Mamoru is right for Usagi....So   
if you like Mamoru than you may not want to read this, but oh what the hell   
why not flame me about it! I really love any comments, even those who hate me   
and are mean to me, because I'm Bunny, and I can take HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SO   
don't feel bad about flaming me or being nice to me, and you can   
reach me at   
up now, oh one more thing, I'm not that great of a writer, this may confuse   
you, this may suck, but hey go read it, please for me!  
This is rated PG13. For swearing and some foul playing, I screw with the   
characters make them do things they might not normally do, also Haruka says   
kitten in this part and for the rest I know thats only the translation in   
American, but I can't remember how to spell the other one -_-, right enough   
of my babbling just read.(also this scene is the wedding thingy and the order   
of girls, Rei,Ami,Makoto,Minako,Hotaru,Sestuna,Michiru. The bride is Usagi   
the person walking down the aisle with her Haruka I know its supposed to be   
the father but I'll explain that part later.)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
It was a warm June day the aroma of roses was everywhere the sea hit the   
sharp rocks and the salty breeze mixed in with the roses 7 girls stood at an   
angle as guests from all around Tokyo and other places dressed in there   
finest watched them waiting for the music to start, the first girl had raven   
hair and beautiful dark eyes she wore a long red dress that flapped in the   
wind, next was a girl with shiny blue hair she had pastel blue eyes and a   
dress that matched, the next girl had wavy brown hair that was clasped back   
with a rose pin her eyes were a bright green and she wore a pastel green   
dress the next girl had long blonde hair in an orange bow her dress was   
orange as well her bright blue eyes anxious fifth was a younger girl whit   
short black hair and dark violet eyes her dress was a deep purple the next   
girl was taller she had green hair part was in a bun but the rest flowed   
freely her red eyes watched the other girls her dress was a paler green than   
the other girl with brown hair these six girls all held a single rose each a   
diffrent color finally the last girl has wavy aqua hair and an aqua dress she   
smiled and held a violin a piano was next to her as they waited for the time   
to start the music all of a sudden the mummers of the people in the crowd   
stopped as the violin music struck up a girl in a long flowing white dress   
was seen the guests turned their heads to watch the beauty who was escorted   
by another person in a navy blue tuxedo she had short sandy brown hair that   
was cut in a boyish style a smile played on her lips as people whispered and   
pointed, "Haruka Tenou the racer...." She held the arm on the girl in white   
who had her hair down and not in the usual odango style she kept her   
sparkling sapphire eyes down and her face was covered by a white veil, as   
they walked the way up the girl in the tuxedo whispered to the beauty in   
white, "Everything okay Kitten?" The girl refereed to as kitten opened her   
mouth to reply but nothing came out instead she nodded her head they reached   
the place where the girl in the red stood the girl in the tux kissed the   
bride (girl in white) on the cheek, "Don't be so nervous Kitten" She   
whispered again so only she could hear and moved away the bride turned to a   
man who stood in front of a priest and two men in black tuxedos stood behind   
him the man lifted the brides veil her sapphire eyes gazed at the man, she   
gasped it wasn't Mamoru, "Seiya!?!"   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffhanger!!!! Anyway more will come pronto like ummmm well soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Seiya's dream, er-nightmare

  
  
Heres my lovely part 2 WOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay anywazzzzzss, all the   
stuff I said in part one still stands, I don't own any of the S.M. chars. and   
if I did make one up I'll tell you, and ummmmm, oh god just read that part   
again anyway on with the show!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Seiya!!!!!!!" Usagi sat straight up in bed her clutching her heart in pain   
she looked around wildly to see Mamoru staring at her, "NO, I'm Mamoru, for   
the 100th time, I'M NOT SEIYA!" He glared at her, "So stop calling that out   
in the middle of the night when some people are trying to sleep!" Usagi   
looked away from him, her sapphire eyes full of tears, "I'm sorry Mamoru…"   
She whispered these words, "Its okay Usako, lets just forget about this,   
we're getting married in a couple of days, we shouldn't fight like this now."   
His features had softened, "I love you Usako." Usagi didn't say anything he   
reached over to touch her shoulder she quickly got up, "I'm sorry Mamoru, I   
can't sleep anymore…" She quickly grabbed a pair of shoes and ran out of the   
apartment tears streaming down her face, she knew the damn wedding was in a   
couple of days!!!! And the faster it was approaching the more weird dreams   
she was having it was driving her nuts! They were all based on Seiya, it   
wasn't the Seiya part that bothered her, it was that, "God damn it Seiya if   
you hadn't left me, than maybe-" She stopped herself shaking her head sadly,   
"No you would have left no matter what, it was your destiny just like Mamoru   
is mine…" She sighed unhappily tears still running down her cheeks she   
started running again, she wasn't sure why but she just did she ran fast a   
car sped up next to her she spun around anger building up as the car lowerd   
its window, "Mamoru! I said-" "Whoa Neko its not Mamoru, do you need a ride?   
and why in the world are you out at 3 a.m.?" Usagi's eyes filled up with   
tears, "Haruka…." She ran to the other side and quickly got in Haruka smiled,   
"Neko-chan, whats wrong? Please tell me. Would you like me to take you to   
Mamoru's place?" Usagi let out a shuddering sigh, "Haruka, can I come to your   
place tonight, I can't go back to Mamoru's…" Haruka eyed Usagi, "Sure Neko."   
She squealed away, the tires going fast, "You still never told me why you are   
out so late." She didn't add that Usagi also didn't tell her about what was   
wrong but the way her princess was looking she didn't want to push the   
subject the streelights shined dimly inside the car, "Haruka, I don't really   
want to talk about it." Usagi looked at Haruka before looking out the window   
her heart feeling torn and her eyes still wet, "Okay, we won't." Haruka   
sighed. She turned a corner and pulled up the driveway, "We're here Neko."   
Haruka glanced over to see Usagi sound asleep, laughing softly she got out   
and opened Usagi's door picking her up she brought her inside the house, "She   
really does look like a angel…" Haruka mummerd this as Michriu looked up from   
something she was painting she was surprised to see Usagi, "Haruka is   
something wrong with the princess?" Haruka nodded, "What, I'm not sure, she   
was crying when I found her and she won't talk about it, I'm going to put her   
to bed than see if Sestuna might know anything." Michriu nodded as Haruka   
carried Usagi up the stairs.  
  
Star Fighter stood alone in a dark room, "Where am I?" She looked around her   
dark blue eyes unable to see anything except dark, "Maker, Healer?" She   
called out the names but nothing came back to her except silence. A figure   
than appeared before Star Fighter it hung in the air for a moment before   
hitting the floor the figure's eyes were closed but they fluttered open for a   
moment, "Seiya-kun…" It whispered before clutching its heart and screaming in   
pain, "ODANGO!!!" Fighter rushed to the girl and held her fragile figure as   
she screamed in pain but as soon as Usagi started she stopped her body limp,   
"Odango…?" Star Fighter stared down at Usagi, "Odango, speak to me, please!!"   
Nothing. Star Fighter started to cry tears rolled down her face she rocked   
Usagi back and forth than a cackling was heard, "You left her! Now shes   
mine!" The voice laughed again as a cloaked figure stood there, than Usagi   
opened her eyes again in fear, "Don't hurt Seiya!!!!!!!!" Than she let out   
another piercing scream before she disappeared as did the masked figure,   
"ODANGO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Seiya woke up sweating, tears streaming down her face, "No odango…" She   
mummerd still crying. A figure leaned against the doorframe, "Oh precious   
Odango, my love!" She laughed, "Seiya, why do you think of Usagi-baka all the   
time? You know you can't have her, you can't have your 'precious odango.'!"   
Yaten walked in laughing but stopped, "Seiya, whats wrong?" Yaten looked   
surprised to see Seiya crying and rocking back and forth, "Yaten, I have to   
go back to Earth, I have to otherwise Usagi-" She stopped and stood up racing   
to Kakyuu's room, "Princess?" Seiya knocked on her door, "Yes? Come in."   
Seiya pushed open the door her bare feet cold she crept into the room a pair   
of ruby eyes watched Seiya, "Star Fighter? Whats wrong why are you crying?"   
Seiya sat down next to Kakyuu, "Princess, I have to go back to Earth, Usagi,   
Usagi needs me." Kakyuu closed her eyes as if in pain she opened them again,   
"Seiya I knew this day would come, I can't deny you the right, as well as   
Yaten and Taiki, but hear me out, I want you three to decided, if you go back   
to Earth, you have to make a choice between me and the Earth." She stood up,   
"I want you to tell Taiki and Yaten, and I'll await your answer tomorrow."   
Seiya stood up and backed out of the room, she knew right away what she would   
pick.   
  
Others note: Okay it was short, I'm sorry really I am! I just well, this is   
only the 2nd part, I promise they will get longer, really I do, well anyway   
PLEASE read the next part, even if your already totally board, it would mean   
alot to stuipd lil' bunny(me)  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Seiya and Usagi

Part 3:  
Same things as before, I don't own Sailor Moon......Oi! Just go read part One k? It will make my life AWHOLE lot easier^.~ also since I got a few requests for a mailing list I will be holding one, yay!!!!!!!!!! So anyone who would like to join and read parts of my fic before their put on the web ANYWHERE and than you tell me what you think please e me ^.^  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open as the sun light streamed through the curtains bathing Usagi's face in light she shielded her sapphire eyes so they had time to adjust, she than looked around, "Where am I....?" The happenings of last night came back to her she sighed placing her feet one at a time on the floor and pushing herself off from the bed she glanced at the clock and smiled to her satisfaction is was only 8 a.m. she hadn't over slept. For once! She walked to the window and pulled aside a curtains peering out she felt wonderful a tiny sliver of the moon still hung in the sky, she turned away and walked to the door opening it slightly she heard splashes of water and laughter as well as smells from the kitchen, looking down she noticed she was wearing a silk body slip she blushed at the thought of walking down town like that last night. She stepped back inside and closed the door, her head ached she pulled out her odangos and walked to the mirror pulling a brush through her hair, her long silk like blonde hair flowed gracefully to her shins she looked around the room this place had been like her home since her parents...She didn't think about it she opened the door once again and headed down the stairs she stopped at the bottom and giggled at the scene, Michiru was busy cooking while Haruka read the paper, Sestuna came in her hair not in the bun like it usually was when she was around the others, but instead in a loose braid, her face was wet as well as her clothes a young girl ran in, she had to be about 5 her short raven hair was wrapped in a towel and her violet eyes gleamed, "See you had your bath huh Hotaru?" Haruka chuckled, "And I see you had your bath for toady as well Sestuna!" Sestuna smirked, "Yes well, Haruka how about you help Hotaru in the bath tomorrow?" It was Sestuna's turn to laugh at Haruka's expression, Michiru turned around, "So, the princess is still asleep? Our little princess can sleep through anything!" She chuckled. Just than a bang was heard a man burst through the door his dark hair a mess his eyes wide, "Where is she!!!!!?!" He looked around widely, Hotaru had noticed Usagi on the stairs but didn't say anything now she ran behind Sestuna whimpering, Haruka looked up from the paper, "Oh hello Mamoru, please calm yourself, she doesn't want to see you at the moment." Haruka went back to reading the paper, "Please, stop shouting, And would you like some breakfast." She added before turning the page, "Oh shut up Haruka! Every time something is wrong she comes running to you it seems, and damn it all I'm her protector!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. He looked at Michiru, "If Michiru ever came running to me when something was wrong, you would go bezrick, but I just let Usako, but now I have to stop it, she's my fiancé!" Usagi bit her lip fighting back tears she leaned against the wall, Haruka stood up, "Mamoru, don't." Her voice was calm but her eyes pierced into Mamoru like bullets. Mamoru laughed, "Oh what are you going to do about it?" He took his fist and rammed it into Haruka she doubled over in pain, he was stronger than you might think, he was about to hit her again when she grabbed him by the arm and threw him down, "I'M SORRY! BUT I WON'T LET YOU SEE USAGI! AND DON'T EVER COME HERE DRUNK AGAIN!" She picked him up by the collar and pushed him out the door closing it in his face she sighed and closed her eyes, "I can't believe I just did that. I just treated him, like the intruder...." They all knew who she meant by that, Usagi sat down and dumbfounded tears now spilled freely down her cheeks Sestuna looked to see her, "Princess....." Haruka looked up also, "Neko-chan." She quickly strode and sat down next to Usagi putting her arm around the sobbing girl's shoulder, Usagi pushed it away, "I have to go." She told them standing up she rushed out of the house leaving the dumbfounded outers. Haruka stood up and picked up her keys, but she felt a hand on her shoulder turning her head she sighed, "Shes so confused Michiru......" Michiru nodded, "I know, I know..."  
  
Three men stood there one with silver hair smiled but it quickly was replaced by a frown so his friends wouldn't see, "I think it better if we split up." The tallest one with brown hair nodded, "Right, I'll go see about starting our careers up again." The silver haired one smirked, "Fine than, I'll see about where we'll be staying, and you Seiya...." All three knew what Seiya would be doing the two quickly departed and the one left was with raven hair and dark blue eyes, he put his sunglasses on and smiled, "Don't worry Odango, I'm here....." He than set off looking for the one, he hoped would be all right.  
  
Usagi looked at the sky, "God, Seiya, I really need you, why I don't know maybe its because were such good friends......." She sighed, "I wish you hadn't left." She continued walking she started humming a song, everyone knew it made her feel better like Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were still here, her eyes closed as she hummed she felt herself fall as she rammed into someone, her hand burned as she sat there on the pavement, "Gomen Nasai  
  
"Hey watch where your going yo-" The person speaking stopped he pulled off his shaded, "Odango?" He realized it was her, "Odango!" He cried out picking her up and hugging her.  
  
Usagi fell into the hug her body went limp it felt so good, but she quickly pulled away, "Seiya!" She cried out happily watching him her face burning red.  
  
Seiya's face was also red, "Odango, I'm sorry..." He cleared his throat, "My, my Odango, is this the new fashion? I swear I'm gone for a little while, and girls are now running around like this?" He laughed at Usagi's expression.  
  
"Well ummmmm, no its just...." She twirled a piece of her golden hair between her fingers her sapphire eyes studying Seiya's face, "A lot happened, and I never got the chance to change." She confessed not wanting to tell him what really happened last night, her stomach grumbled loudly   
  
Seiya and Usagi: sweatdrop  
  
"Odango, I see you haven't eaten today!" He laughed with a wave of his hand, "Why don't we stop by your place, and you can change." He felt great, Odango was all right, now he would just have to make sure it stayed that way.  
  
Usagi nodded happily, "Yes, I think that's best!" She smiled taking Seiya's arm, "Are we off than?" Seiya nodded and the two left laughing and talking about what they should do.  
  
Usagi stopped in front of an apartment building, she had a worried expression on her face, she didn't want to tell him about her and Mamo, not yet, "I live alone now Seiya!" She smiled seeing he bought the story they headed up the stairs and she slipped into the apartment, Seiya followed, surprised at the mess, than again this was Odango Atama, they were talking about, Usagi let out a sigh as she noticed no beer bottles were laying around, Mamoru usually didn't drink, but she knew he was drunk when he had come to the outers' house. She ran into the bedroom and flung open the closet doors, she rummaged through and decided on a pale blue sundress, and white sneakers. She quickly dressed and was brushing her hair; she felt like leaving it down today just than a black cat jumped onto the nightstand, "Seiya is here Usagi!" The cat looked at the blonde, knowing she already knew, "Yes Luna, Seiya and I are spending the day together!" She looked around and grabbed her white purse slinging it over her shoulder she left before Luna could get another comment in, Seiya looked at Usagi as she walked out of the room, "Wow Odagno..." He smiled opening the door, "Shall we go?" Usagi stepped into the hall and Seiya closed the door behind them.   
  
Luna watched, "Its just as I feared..." She shook her head and jumped down and ran from the apartment building, she had to talk to the others about this!  
  
Authors note:  
  
Extremely short SORRY!!!! I have a longer part that's almost done, also, I know that Mamoru is never drunk, but I spiced it up a little gomen to anyone who is disturbed by that ^.^ Also I will make certain chars. do things they normally might not do, so beware! Lol!  



	4. Things aren't always what they seem

Okay heres PART 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway! I own nothing of SailorMoon or her friends, and if I am entering any fanfic people I would tell you, and I might be later of course, lol! Anyway, ummmm enjoy! And please e me with flames reviews, whatever! Plus I'm making a mailing list, so if you want to join heres my e me, you will be able to read parts or the whole thing(like whole part 5) before its put out and tell me what you think, plus you can e me for anything else, you just want to talk, I like to talk, in case you didn't already know ^.~ Okay on with the story!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~&~&~&~&~&~&~&&~&~(~(~(~(~((~(~(~(~(~(~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%%~  
  
  
The four inners stared at Luna, "Hes back?!?" Minako started breathing fast, "THAT MEANS YATEN-KUN MIGHT BE BACK!!" She jumped up knocking Ami over, "WOOHOO I KNEW HE WOULD COME BACK FOR ME!!!" She danced around happily, (Luna, other people, inners, minus Minako-chan) sweatdrop, "Ummmm, Minako..." Rei put two fingers to her forehead closing her eyes, "1,2,3," She counted quietly before, "SHUT UP!!!!!" She screamed out at the laughing and screaming Minako, Makoto suppressed a giggled and Ami put down her book, "Really, without Usagi, you seem to be the worst one!" Rei shrieked boxing Mianko's ear the people around looking at each other and quickly backed away, Minako's clear blue eyes filled with tears, "Your soooooooooo mean Rei!" She looked away calming herself down, "And why shouldn't I be excited?" She turned back to the group. Ami sighed glancing at her watch her glasses were at the tip of her nose she quickly removed them, "Oh no! Well guys this is good news and all, but we forgot we all have final dress fittings today!" The others looked at her there eyes wide, "That's right!" Makoto stood up, "We have to go find Usagi than...." She looked at Luna who was looking out the window across the street Seiya, and Usagi were eating ice cream and holding hands, Usagi held a shopping bag and looked happy, her hair blew in the wind and her eyes sparkled, Seiya was laughing and he looked like he was having the time of his life Makoto sighed, "That's about the happiest I've seen Usagi since...." She didn't finish her sentence and looked away from the happy couple, Rei was already walking out the door, Ami was following and Minako still stared out the window her eyes HUGE, "Oh no Mako-chan you don't think...." She glanced at her friend, Makoto's brown eyes burned at what she saw she looked away, "I think it may be what we fear Minako." She to than walked out running to join up with Rei and Ami, Luna had disappeared to go warn the outers of who was back, she knew they would probably already be at the dress shop though.  
  
Usagi had being having so much fun, she looked at Seiya and he looked at her they stopped and she blinked, "Seiya-kun, I just wanted to-" She wasn't able to finsh her sentence Seiya had an arm around her and was looking into her eyes deeply, "No need to thank me Odango." He than removed his arm, "Oh god I'm sorry!" He blushed and so did Usagi, she wasn't sure why he had done that, but she smiled anyway, just than she felt someone pulling her hair she turned her head to see Rei fuming her dark eyes piercing at her and the wind playing with her raven hair, "Usagi! God! You think you would be a little more careful! Remember today is dress fitting! The last one before, you know what!" She had seen Seiya behind Usagi, and wasn't sure if her baka friend had explained to Seiya about the wedding Usagi had a look of confusion she thought for a moment, "Today, today..." She muttered scratching her head she thought for a moment, a LONG moment (Inners, Seiya: Sweatdrop) than her face lighted up, "Oh right!" Usagi smiled turning back to Seiya, "Seiya-kun, I had a great time thank you! I have to go someplace with the others." She saw his face fall; he had wanted to spend some more time with Usagi today, before thinking she asked, "Would you like come with us?" She giggled the others looked at each other worriedly, but Seiya agreed and they all started walking to the place.  
  
The four outers were walking together Haruka sighed, "I wonder if Neko is alright." Michiru rasied and eyebrow, "I'm sure shes all right," They stopped in front of the dress shop, Usagi was twirling around in a dress in front of Seiya, Seiya was laughing thinking she was doing this for fun, "Its beautiful Odango Atama." He smiled, shes so beautiful.....She makes the dress complete, Usagi looked at him smiling, "Really? You think so!" She beamed, "Sure do Odango but tell me-" He was cut short by an angry shout from across the store Haruka barged in, "What are you doing here?!?" Her eyes were on fire, Michiru was close behind tight lipped while Sestuna held Hotaru's hand tightly, "I'm here with Odango, and the inners watching them try on dresses for fun." His face was stern Usagi stood there in the white dress with no shoes on, her hair still down she fidgeted with the ring on her finger, "Guys..." She looked between the two, Haruka blew up, "You don't even know why they're trying the dresses on do you! The princess is getting married to Mamoru in a few days!" She had calmed down a little and enjoyed seeing the expression on Seiya's face he turned to Usagi, "Odango-atma is this-" He didn't even have to finish Usagi was meekly nodding, she looked like she was on the verge of tears again, the four inners came running out of the dressing room, "Whats going o-" Makoto didn't finish she already knew, Haruka had just blabbed about the wedding. Seiya looked at all the girls, "well than," He turned to Usagi, "congratulations Usagi." He smiled and turned leave he quickly ran out the door the bells twinkling behind him. Usagi looked after him, her sapphire eyes wide, "why did you do that!" She turned to Haruka and the other three outers, "You guys!" Haruka looked at Usagi sternly, "Princess, you stay away from Seiya and the other two you understand me!" Haruka watched the squirming Usagi, who looked Haruka straight in the eye than, "NO Haruka! I won't and you can't make me!" She ran back into the dressing room tears streaming down her face she quickly pulled off the dress and pulled her street clothes back on grabbing her stuff she made a dash for the door, Mamoru was standing outside, Luna had told him all about Seiya and Usagi, he was sober now, only Usagi and the outers knew about before. Seeing Usagi run out of the shop he quickly followed her grabbing her arm, "Usako we need to talk!" He pulled her so she was turned towards him; his eyes were on fire, "Usagi when I tell you something it means do it!" He raised his hand to slap her but remembered that the inner and outers were close by, "Come on we're going home." He pulled her back to the apartment where they went upstairs he closed the door, Luna had been left behind, she knew not of what was happening, Usagi cowered against the wall fingering the gold necklace Seiya had given her earlier in the day, she remembered it:  
(flash back)  
They had been at the hotdog stand and now sitting on a bench eating, Seiya had been watching Usagi, she giggled, "Some thing wrong? Do I have mustard on my chin?" He shook his head no and took out a black velvet box he slowly opened it and showed a necklace, it was gold and had a crescent moon and star combined, in the middle was a diamond. Usagi looked at it than up at Seiya her eyes wide, "Whos that for Seiya? Kakyuu? Its beautiful I know she'll like it!" She smiled, "No Odango isn't for Kakyuu." He took it out and showed her the back the was an inscription on it, she leaned close, the words were small, 'To my Odango, I want to see you shine forever.  
Seiya'  
She looked at him and smiled wrapping her arm's around his neck, "Its beautiful I love it!" She kissed him on the cheek as he placed it around her elegant neck pulling back her silky blonde hair, he hooked it and instead of taking his arm's back he wrapped them around her as well, "It's a fit Odango, the necklace was made just for you." He leaned closer, Usagi stared at him, and leaned in herself their lips brushed quickly before she pulled away, "Well let's go! There are still lots of places we have to go!" She giggled glancing at Seiya sideways; he nodded and quickly got up the two linked hands and went on their way.  
  
((End of Flashback))  
  
Mamoru was watching her, "You storm out of here in the middle of the night, go to the outers place and than refuse to see me in the morning and the topping to the cake was you were with HIM!!!!!!" He spat out him like Seiya was a vermin, not worth anyone's time, "I-I'm sorry Mamo-chan." Usagi had tears in her eyes and Mamoru came closer he grabbed her wrist and shook her, "Don't you ever do that again!" He breathed on her his face close to hers he raised his hand and swept it down hard across Usagi's face she landed on the floor from the hard blow tears streamed down her face a red mark quickly appeared on her cheek. Mamoru kneeled down pulling her up, the necklace caught his eyes he grabbed it, "This is from him isn't it?" Usagi nodded, "Usagi never see him again! You understand!" Usagi shook her head, "NO MAMORU! YOU DON'T OWN ME!" She moved away from slithering her wrist from his grasp, Mamoru was furious, no beyond furious he didn't even think, "Don't you ever tell me no!" He punched Usagi hard she fell backwards, landing hard on the rug, her hand covered where she had been striked, her hair in her face, tears slipped down her cheeks, Mamoru looked at his hand where the necklace was now he thrust it into his pocket and smirked, he left the apartment, Usagi was in tears, "Oh Seiya..." She whispered.  
  
Seiya couldn't believe it! He walked around his hands deep in his pockets, baka! Of course he should have know, Usagi was pretty and she loved Mamoru so why wouldn't they be getting married? But still Seiya's heart ached, "Odango, if only we had meet..." No even that wouldn't have worked, he was SailorStarFighter and Usagi was SailorMoon, he sighed and looked ahead he was now on a bridge and he stared down at the water.  
  
The four inners, four outers were arguing, "Why can you just let her be happy!" Minako threw her hands up in frustration, "Because shes the princess she has a destiny! We don't need some alien coming in and screwing everything up!" Michiru retorted back, feeling upset the inners didn't understand, they noticed Yaten and Taiki up ahead they seemed to be talking, Haruka tightened her hands into fists and they approached, Ami blushed a little, Makoto smiled and waved, Rei giggled at Ami, Hotaru jumped around happily, Sestuna was tight lipped, Michiru was staring straight ahead and Minako was beaming running towards Yaten and jumping on him, "HA! I knew you would come back for me!!!" She screamed happily, Yaten was turning blue and trying to pry Minako off of him, Taiki was laughing and Haruka came up taking Mianko around the arm's and pulling her off Minako struggled as Yaten gasped for breath, Luna came running and jumped onto Yaten's shoulder, he straightend up, and smiled, "Luna!" He cried petting her on the head, she purred and Artemis gave the look of jealously, "So your back." Haruka sniffed while still holding Minako, "Yes we are Haruka, Seiya had a feeling like Usagi was in trouble." Taiki glared at the woman, "Well why don't you just go back to your own galaxy! Unlike you we can protect our princess." Haruka spat out the words and Yaten's eyes grew wide, "Just shut up you!" He screamed out ready to pounce but Taiki held him back, he calmed down but he glared at the three outers, not including Hotaru. The four inners and Hotaru looked at Taiki, "So how long are you back for?" Ami smiled a little blushing, "Well er- ummmm, Ms. Minzou we're going to be staying for well as long as well like." He didn't add that actually they had a choice, to leave when they were sure nothing was wrong, or stay on Earth, all the senshi(minus taiki and Yaten) exchanged looks.  
  
Usagi had been crying for so long, she stopped her eyes swollen shut she clambered up and opened the door she bolted out and ran down the stairs, she had to get away.........  
  
Seiya noticed someone running, up ahead, "Odango!" He cried out before realizing what he just did, the girl stopped and turned around, her cheeks glowing from tears, her blonde hair flew in her face her hands were at her neck, please don't let him notice....She thought to herself as she watched him, "Seiya!" She cried out sobbing, he ran to her, "Odango....Whats wrong?" He stood close to her but didn't put his arm's around her like he wanted, like he desired to, "Oh Seiya..." She cried wrapping her arm's around him; he quickly put his arm's around her, "Oi Odango." He whispered picking her up, she felt weak in his arm's he carried her a ways than put her down on a bench something caught his eye, he quickly moved aside her hair, to reveal a puffed up bruised eye, "Odango?" He looked at her; she moved his hand away and put her hair back over it, "I-its nothing Seiya." She looked away trying to come up with an excuse, "I er-hit my eye when I fell trying to er-ummmm trying to get some ice!" She sighed and looked back at him, "really I'm fine." But as she said it she broke out in sobs, her whole body shaking she was crying so hard, "Odango..." He whispered sitting next to her and wrapping his arm's around her, "Usagi, I don't believe your story," He whispered, Usagi cringed as he used her name, "but I'll wait till you feel its time to tell me." She sighed with relief and sat there with him rocking her back and forth, she felt the ring on her finger, damn this ring! She thought sadly as more tears slipped down her cheeks and hit Seiya's shirt.  
  
Mamoru sighed leaning up against a building, what had happened to him? He had never striked Usagi before he had left for college, after he came back, things changed, Usagi seemed more distant, Mamoru hated that, that's why he moved the wedding date closer, to bring Usagi back to reality more, it hadn't worked, she still looked at the stars as if wanting to see something, or rather someone, than he had taken to hitting her, hoping she would forget whoever and just love Mamoru, he wasn't sure why he had come to hitting, but he had, he looked at his hands and smiled.  
  
All the senshi decided to go looking for Usagi and the two lights went with them, the outers, except Hotaru stayed further away from the others, not wanting to be close to the two lights, who were looking around careful to avoid any girls who might recognize them, they noticed a couple up ahead, Seiya was facing them, but they weren't sure who the other girl was, (her hair was still down ^.~) but Rei knew, "Oh Usagi..." She whispered glancing at the three outers who to had noticed the couple and Usagi, Haruka's face got red, Michiru was still tight lipped, and Sestuna shook her head sadly, "Small Lady..." She whispered, Minako oblivious to this all went running, "HEY GUYS!!!!" She cried out happily, Usagi pulled away and looked at Seiya, before turning towards the others, "Hey Minako." She smiled a little her hair still covering her eye, the others walked to catch up but Haruka ran, grabbing Usagi by the arm, before an explation could be uttered, she pulled her up and pushed her back towards the other senshi, Michiru stood next to Haruka, while Sestuna held onto Usagi's arm, the other two lights went on Seiya's side, "What the hell is your problem Haruka!" Seiya asked the tall tombish girl, "You! You and your two friends! Trying to destroy our future? Trying to seduce our princess!" She looked at his coldly, the wind blew and rustled her hair, and her green eyes ready to kill, "Haruka, he wasn't doing any such thing!" Usagi cried out pulling away from Sestuna and running between Haruka and Seiya, "He was hugging me, because I was sad!" Her sapphire blue eyes were warm but turned icy, "And I know my future! Why do you always have to do this to me?!?" The wind blew and her golden hair was lifted, her bruised and puffy eye was viewable, Haruka gasped as did the others who could see, she looked from Usagi to Seiya, "You!" She cried out leaping over to him and pushing him to the ground, she threw punched at Seiya, most of them landed their mark, everyone was astounded Usagi cried out, "HARUKA!!!!!" She pulled on the woman's shoulders, "Stop! Stop!" Haruka stopped and looked at her, "Usagi get back!" Seiya took this opportunity, and punched Haruka HARD, his nose was bleeding and his face was red, Haruka held her eye and looked at him, "Why can't you just stay away from her!" the other two lights pulled Seiya from under Haruka, and they stared coldly at Usagi who was turned towards them, "Ms.Tsukino, it was nice seeing you again, but we can't have you be the cause of Seiya being beaten up. So please, I think it would be better if we went on with our mission and stayed away." Taiki looked away from the group feeling awful, he wanted to spend time with them, especially Ami....Yaten sighed and looked Usagi up and down, "Shes not the great anyway." He muttered under his breath turning away and looking at Seiya, Usagi sank to her knees, "why does this have to be like last time?" Tears once again fell from her eyes and splatterd on the pavement, she didn't understand, "Because Usagi, we are two different groups, two different sets, we have to protect different things." Makoto stepped forward and kneeled next to her friend, "I to would like to fight with them, but it's not likely." She looked at the three lights sadly, they all looked at her Seiya kneeled down to Usagi, "Odango, trust me." That's all he was able to say before Haruka advanced on him, he backed away and the three of them left, putting on sunglasses, even though if was close to 6 and not very sunny anymore.  
  
Usagi looked at her friend, "I wish you would all just let me be happy, let me do what I think is right and best for me." She stood up and headed back to her place, no one followed her, everyone just stared after her, they all looked hurt, "we need to keep an eye on the princess, make sure she doesn't go to sneak off and go see him." Sestuna said quietly to Haruka and Michiru her green hair blowing in the wind, the two nodded and took Hotaru departing from the inners, without so much as a backwards glance. The inners sighed, "I wonder where Usagi got the bruise on her eye from...." Ami looked at her three friends who nodded closing their eyes, "Lets just all go home, we can talk in the morning." The four girls parted sadly and headed their own ways home.  
  
Yaten sighed, Seiya was locked in his room, and Taiki was making dinner, "Well, everything went quite well today don't you think Taiki?" Yaten said this sarcastically and watched the violet eyes of his friend get cold, "Yaten-baka stop!" Yaten was sitting on the counter, "Usagi is well protected she doesn't need us!" Yaten was firm; he wanted to be here, but not to see Seiya hurt.  
  
Usagi ran into the dark apartment and threw herself onto the bed weeping for everything she was worth, her body ached, from where she had been shoved up against walls, and hit by Mamoru, no one knew, except for herself and Mamoru, "I can't get married to him.... But I have to for the future and Chibi..." She sad this sadly and walked slowly towards the balcony they owned, she had changed into a soft pink silk slip, her hair blew gently around her, and her sapphire eyes stared at the stars, "Oh Seiya....."  
  
Seiya sat alone in the dark, staring out into the darkness; the three lights apartment had a balcony as well, "Oh Odango..." He whispered a tear slipped down his cheek as he watched the moon.  
  
Author's note:  
Very weird chapter? Huh? I know another unlikely Mamoru thing, hitting Usagi, but it can happen ^.~ Anyway I told you this part would be long, nani? Anyway ummmmmm, the next part is coming soon, hopefully, and lets hope it's a less crying and woes me chapter, no? Okay I'll shut up now ^.^  
  



	5. Mamoru....is he evil?

WARNING: If you are a Mamoru fan read with caution ^^  
  
I am no way associated with creating the wonderful manga SailorMoon nor have anything to do with the show, and yes I think the original is better ^.~ Also I have been getting a few e-mails people saying, why are you writing Mamoru making him act like a total jerk? Well I'm sorry really and truly to offend ANYONE with any of the things I have my characters to do...But Mamoru is the one I'm screwing with the most, and I am truly sorry to you Mamoru lovers, but my fic is based on Seiya and Usagi, not Mamoru and Usagi or Usagi, Seiya, and Mamoru. Truth be I always felt that the anime cheated Mamoru out making him seem worse than he was in the manga, I mean at least Bunny(no not me!) and Mamoru had SOME interest in each other before the past thing, but the anime was like, hate,hate,hate, memories than a little love, Chibi-Usa comes, more love, but no one really asked Usagi about this, nor Mamoru, maybe secretly they hate each other but have no choice and try their best for the future Crystal Tokyo and Small Lady, there are many, many things that could be going on, and these are on of the few that could really and truly happen also I'm young and naïve and maybe I don't know anything ( I'm 13) but I'm mature in ways others don't understand, I know what beating is, fatherly, husbandly, I experienced it first hand. So please don't say I'm writing this because I want to make Mamoru feel bad (true I'm not a die hard Mamo-chan fan, but not an all out hater either, sort of in between leaning more towards the all out hater ^^;....) its what I feel is interesting and a different point a view. Thank you. Also read part one for the other things I'm to tired and lazy to write it all again, and now on with part 5!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Part 5:  
  
Usagi had been standing on the balcony watching the stars and moon, a familiar black fur ball jumped onto her shoulder, "The others are worried about you Usagi." Luna watched her mistress, Usagi didn't say anything, she was choking back tears, and "I'm so unhappy Luna." She finally managed to say without tears spilling out, she closed her eyes, and listened to the wind, the fragrance of flowers was strong she smiled a little, "I hurt, I hurt so bad inside..." She opened her eyes and looked at the cat sitting on her shoulder, "Usagi, its heartache, you know that...And you do have a destiny, and it would be wrong for you to change it." She jumped from her shoulder onto the balcony railing, she studied Usagi's eye, "Usagi, really tell me, where did you get that bruise from?" Luna hadn't been with Usagi at night lately, and for the first time she noticed how pale Usagi was, and there were bruises on her arm's, "Usagi?" She wondered if the others had noticed, probably not, the bruises were higher up, "Luna, I had a bad fall that's all..." She cringed as Luna watched her, she knew Luna didn't believe her, "Usagi, tell me please." She studied the girl's fragile face that was surrounded by her golden hair, her blue eyes were so deep, they held so much hurt, "Luna, Mamoru and I have been in a few fights. That's all." She felt awful saying it, "Oh come on Usagi! That's not t-" the cat was cut off by a door opening, Mamoru stuck his head out and looked at Usagi on the balcony, Usagi moved turning towards him so Luna was covered, "Usako, better hurry in." His head disappeared, Usagi let out a sigh, "I'll see you tomorrow Luna." She smiled a little at the cat and walked into the apartment, leaving the door open a little for the cool air, Luna turned to leave but thought better of it she ran squeezing herself through and hid watching the couple, "Usako, Haruka told me about seeing you with Seiya agian today." He stepped towards her, his eyes cold, Usagi looked away, hes changed so much...She thought unhappily, hes not the man I loved.... "That's right." She looked back at him, "I did see Seiya today." She quickly diverted her eyes, twirling a piece of hair in her fingers, Luna watched carefully, "I thought I told you not to see him again." His eyes bore into her, Usagi backed up her sapphire eyes wide she hit the wall and she looked straight at Mamoru fearfully, "Mamo-chan please." He didn't listen, "I thought I told you not to! Usagi don't you ever listen to me anymore?!?" He raised his hand slapping Usagi across the check; she let out a cry of pain and moved away he grabbed her shoulder thrusting her against the wall, "Listen to me!" He shouted at her, his blue eyes no longer held the kindness and warmth they used she stared at them, her sapphire eyes only showed fear and hurt, not the love and kindness they used to around him, "Mamoru!" She cried out as he got ready to hit her again, Luna couldn't believe what she was seeing she jumped from her hiding place and onto Mamoru's head she dug her claws into his scalp, "Run Usagi!" She cried out as Usagi stared at Luna, she scrambled away and ran out the door, Mamoru threw the cat, she landed in Usagi's out stretched arm's, Usagi turn and ran not looking back she blocked out Mamoru's screams and yells as she kept running down the street, tears again spilled out of her eyes as she ran without thinking  
  
Yaten heard a knock, "Who in the world would knock at this time!" His eyes popped open he had fallen asleep on the couch, Taiki sat reading a poetry book he looked at Yaten and shrugged before returning to his book, Seiya was still in his room, Yaten opened the door ready to make some remark at the person, "I-Usagi!?!" He looked at the girl who was standing there, she fell forward he quickly caught her before she hit the floor, "Taiki!" He yelled out Taiki already by his side, he picked Usagi up out of his arm's, "Yaten what did you do?" Taiki looked at Yaten who just shook his head, "She looks like she just got run over by a truck!" Seiya ran into the room, his eyes wide, he quickly ran to Taiki and took Usagi, turning around he laid her down on the couch, Luna was right behind Yaten, she didn't say anything, she hadn't said anything when she noticed where they we're going, Usagi had been talking about how Seiya had told her where the apartment was and Luna knew that she was going there, "Luna, what happened?" Seiya had noticed the piercing yellow eyes he quickly glanced at the cat than back at Usagi, "I think it would be better if you asked her." The three lights exchanged glances, "I'll go get a blanket." Taiki left while Yaten picked up Luna and sat on the arm of the couch, Usagi's eyes flutterd open and she looked at Seiya, "Seiya-kun." She whispered sitting up, "Please hold me..." Seiya did without a moments hesitation she cried hard tears soaked his shoulder Yaten stood up backing out of the room for a moment he came back with a towel, he threw it at Seiya who just glared at him over Usagi's shoulder, "Odango, what happened? Please tell me I want to help you..." Usagi just nodded she couldn't hold it in any longer, "Seiya, Mamor, Mamoru and I have been getting into fights and he, he beats on me....." She sobbed harder as the reality of all this came to her, she had been able to push it to the back of her mind, thinking every couple goes through this, but she realized, no they didn't. Seiya's eyes widened, he pushed Usagi away a little holding her shoulders, "Hes been what!?!" He couldn't believe this, Mamoru, 'THE' Mamo-chan!?! Usagi nodded, "It started after you three and kakyuu left...." She moved back her hair, her bruised puffy eye visible, "This is from earlier today, when he first found out about me seeing you today," She touched her neck briefly, "he took the necklace to." Seiya looked at Yaten who was stunned, Taiki stood their holding the blanket his mouth open, "Usagi, does he hit you often?" Usagi nodded showing the brusies high on her arm's and than turning her back to him and lifting up her slip (she had a bra and underwear on ^.~) and showing the big bruises on her back, she dropped her slip and turned back to him, "Please help me Seiya..." She wiped her eyes but more tears came, she showed her finger with the ring, "I don't know what to do! The future depends on our wedding, Crystal Tokyo, Chibi-Usa......" Seiya stood up he opened the door and turned to Taiki and Yaten, "Don't let her leave, keep her here. And never let her leave your site, till I come back." He left quickly picking up speed and running towards Usagi's apartment, his eyes were on fire, the door was still open and Mamoru was sitting at the table blood trickled down his face, Seiya really hoped that was Usagi's fault, but he knew she would never do something like that. Even to scum like him. "You asshole!" He cried out pouncing on Mamoru who fell over, Seiya kept punching and kicking Mamoru, "How could you hurt someone with such a beautiful shine!" He stopped sweat poured down his face, his temples pumped Mamoru just laid there laughing, his eyes closed as he laughed Seiya didn't understand, he got off of Mamoru and stood up, Mamoru took this chance he quickly swiped his leg underneath Seiya making him sprawl to the floor, Mamoru pounced on Seiya now, "Why-do-you-care?" He breathed in Seiya's face, he hit Seiya harder than Seiya had hit him, Seiya had been holding back... "I care because I love her!" He cried out in pain as Mamoru got up and forced his foot into Seiya's stomach.   
  
Usagi sat there her arm's wrapped around her legs as she stared into space, her sapphire eyes vacant, her golden hair covered most of her face, Taiki and Yaten watched her unsure of what to do or say, "I'm sorry." Usagi finally said looking at the two, "I know you would rather not get tangled up in my business, and you would rather Seiya didn't either. I know that. But I thought when you came back for the second time, you had come to help us....That it would be like the last battle......When I knew you had faith and trust in me." Her eyes blurred with tears as Taiki and Yaten exchanged uneasy glances, "No Usagi. We're glad you came." Yaten blurted it out sitting down next to her, "There is a reason we came back." Taiki added leaning on the back of the couch, "Seiya had a dream......And Princess told us to come back, and make sure you would be alright...." He didn't add the part about them making their choices, the three of them had decided to see what they wanted and than tell everyone, "Usagi, we still believe in you.......Its just that Haruka and Michiru make it hard." Yaten titled Usagi's chin so he was looking at her, "Seriously, we believe in you. We always will. But it does get hard when Seiya is getting beaten up because of how much he loves you, when we returned to our planet, Seiya was in pain the whole time, she longed for you." Yaten let his hand drop Taiki nodded closing his eyes, Usagi stood up she looked at the two. "Well than we better hurry before...." She didn't want to say it, she knew the instant Seiya left what he was going to do, go to her and Mamoru's place, and she didn't know what was going to happen there, the two nodded, knowing her thoughts. The three ran quickly towards her place, Luna stayed in a corner knowing what was going to happen right away, "Oh Usagi......." She muttered before leaving to go to Minako's place.  
  
Seiya lay on the floor blood gushing from his mouth, Mamoru still held a foot on his stomach, but he moved it up to his chest pressing so Seiya had difficulty breathing, "You're the reason MY Odango changed!" Mamoru spat pressing still yet harder, "Shes always watching the sky, watching the stars, calling your name out in her sleep....I thought hitting would end it she would see who she really belonged with! But no! You had to come back once again and do this. Well I don't care, I'll do everything and anything in my power to make sure she is mine, and stays mine till the end of her time!" He laughed and Seiya struggled for air pushing at Mamoru's foot, Mamoru still had his shoes on and they were heavy on Seiya's chest, Mamoru enjoyed watching him squirm, "And your just one obsticule in my way that I can't have. Sorry Seiya, guess your life ends here." He pressed down hard enough to break Seiya's ribcage. So Odango does love me...That was all I needed to hear....Seiya closed his eyes ready for death, he couldn't fight anymore, he couldn't move his body was locked and he held no more oxygen, he opened his eyes and looked at Mamoru's cold navy ones, "You don't deserve her." He muttered before, he felt something crack from the pressure, Mamoru laughed a sickening laugh and pushed down more pressure to finish Seiya off, but something jumped on Mamoru, "Get off Seiya!!!" The usually gentle and loving voice, but was harsh and full of hatred yelled out now, Mamoru stumbled backwards as two more people helped the girl pull him off, Usagi slid off his back and ran to Seiya while Yaten and Taiki held Mamoru's arms, "Oh god Seiya..." Usagi kneeled down putting his head in her lap, "Please Seiya don't die...." She didn't know what was wrong with him; he had blood all over his face. Seiya closed his eyes, "Odango.." He whispered before passing out, "No,no,no,no....." Usagi looked into his face she cried tears spilled out of her eyes, "Please Seiya wake up..." She knew that he wasn't dead, but he was badly hurt, Mamoru was outraged.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice entered the room and Minako came running in, she wore pjs, they had yaten's face all over them, her hair was in the usually bow her eyes were wild, "Usagi!" She knelt down by her friend, "Luna told me..." She whispered into her best friend's ear as she hugged her a little, she noticed Mamoru for the first time, and Seiya, Taiki and Yaten who we're all staring at her(minus Seiya ^.^) she stood up and shook her fist at Mamoru angrily, "You are the last person in the world who deserves Usagi! As the goddess of love and beauty, I Minako shall punish you!" She did something she never thought she would do to Mamoru she hit his hard square in the face, "You hurt our princess! I can never forgive you!" She glared at him, her bright clear eyes burning, she bowed her head and turned back to Usagi, "I called the others.... I think we need to get Seiya to the hospital." Just as she said that a few more people came running up, Makoto, Ami and Rei, they didn't know why Mamoru was being restrained, or why Seiya was on the floor, they also didn't know Mamoru was beating on Usagi, out of all the senshi only the lights and Mianko knew, Luna came bounding up, "Artiems went to get the outers." She explained panting as she looked at the mess, Rei was confused her dark eyes wide she wore red silk pajams and her dark raven hair was in a braid that hung down her back, while Ami wore cotton blue pajamas, and Makoto wore a green silk slip with a robe, her brown hair was down, "What happened?" Rei finally burst out, Usagi just shook her head, "There was a fight over something, Mamoru was about to finish Sieya off. The rest Usagi can tell you." Taiki offered the explantion than looked at Mamoru, "What should we do with, him." He meant Mamoru, everyone knew that, Usagi looked up at this remark, her eyes landed on his she glared at him, "Take him downstairs and out of the building, wait for the outers and explain that we need them up here, its an emergency, and that Usagi wishes it." The two of them nodded and left nodding at the four inners and Luna, everyone looked at Usagi surprised how she had just taken action like that, "And I'll explain everything as soon as the outers come." Shortly after Haruka, Michiru, Sestuna and Haruka came running in, all of them except Hotaru who wore purple pajamas was dressed, Usagi started talking before any of them could, "Theresa lot to explain, but its more important we get him to the hospital first!" Everyone glanced at each other than at Usagi and Seiya the four inners nodded, Hotaru was to tired to think and the three outers finally agreed, "We can, use my car." Haruka told Usagi, "And I brought my car, so I'll take Ami, Makoto,Minako, Sestuna and Hotaru, and Haruka can take Michiru, Usagi and the three lights." Haruka opened her mouth to protest but Michiru gave her a quick jab in the ribs and motioned to Usagi who was looking at Seiya her face pale, and worry in her eyes, "Well lets hurry." Haruka said gruffly, she bent down and picked Seiya up, wanting badly to throw him and be done but she didn't clenching her teeth she made it out of the aparment Usagi close at her heels and everyone one else trailing behind.  
  
Artemis went in Makoto's car, while Luna went in Haruka's the two cars sped off but Haruka made it there quicker, Usagi watched Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Usagi and Seiya were all squished together in the back seat, this car was larger than the other ones that Haruka owned, but still a little small, Usagi was sitting on Yaten's lap while Seiya was slumped over on the seat next to her, Yaten and Taiki kept quiet but kept exchanging glances, then they would look at Usagi than out the window, Usagi watched Seiya her eyes didn't shed tears she bit her lip.  
  
They pulled up to the hospital and Taiki got out opening the door Usagi got out Yaten followed closely behind they went to the other side and pulled Seiya out, Michiru quickly got out and Haruka went to park, a nurse came out and Seiya was placed in the wheel chair, she looked surprised, "Why you three are the three lights!" She was young, probably a nurse in training, her white hair was pulled back and her silver eyes sparkled with happiness she noticed two others standing close by, "Oh, and who are you?" Michiru cleared her throat, "I'm his girlfriend!" Usagi pointed to Seiya and covered her mouth after she had said it, she blushed, and the nurse clucked her tounge looking Usagi up and down. Usagi giggled nervously still in her slip, "And I'm there cousin." Usagi, Taiki and Yaten looked at Michiru, she shrugged her shoulder's it was the first thing that had come to mind. The others pulled up and quickly got out they looked at he nurse, "And I suspect your all fans?" The others exchanged looks; Haruka had come by now, "No." She simply stated the nurse nodded and wheeled Seiya, who was still out of it in.  
  
Usagi stood by the door while the doctor examined Seiya she bit her nails, knowing it probably wasn't to serious, the others watched her, "So what happened?" They looked at the two lights who we're hiding in the shadows, the nosy young nurse had told everyone the three lights were here and it was hard to dodge them, Haruka smirked personally wishing to pull them out and have the girls sick on them, "Its pretty bad, Usagi should tell you." Yaten looked over to the nervous wreck of a girl the others nodded and headed her way, "Neko, why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat. And we can talk." Haruka smiled warmly and looked at the younger girl, Usagi shook her head closing her eyes, "No. I have to stay here for Seiya." The others exchanged glances, just than the doctor came out, "He'll be fine. Fractured a few ribs, black eye.... Nothing to unusual." The doctor looked at the group, "Hes awake wanted to talk to one of you." He pointed to Usagi, "You." Usagi nodded smiling a little she stepped into the room and everyone started to follow the doctor held up his hand, his gray eyes stern, he had black wavy hair and glasses, "Sorry, rooms are small, we're packed here, only a few at a time." Everyone nodded and decided to let Usagi alone, though Haruka stood close to the door.  
  
Usagi walked to the side of the bed pulling up a chair, "Hey." She looked at Seiya who was wide-awake, "Odango." Seiya looked at her and smiled, "I'm sor-" Usagi put a hand up, "No Seiya, I'm sorry, its my fault what happened." She sighed, "I guess I just finally realized what kind of man Mamoru is, now I have to tell the others...." She looked back towards the door, "Seiya this may not be the best time or place but I wanted to tell you-" She was cut off, the doctor came back in looking surprised, "I'm sorry I just realized something, your Seiya from the three lights!" He looked excited, Usagi smiled Seiya nodded wishing the doctor would leave, the doctor turned to Usagi, "I'm sorry your time is up. Seiya needs his rest, he should be released by tomorrow morning." This wasn't true, there was no time limit for this sort of thing, Usagi knew it but she didn't argue she backed away Seiya looked at her helpless she just winked, "See you tomorrow, Seiya-kun." Than she left.  
  
Everyone was seated in the hospital cafeteria, Yaten had given Usagi his coat and she had it wrapped around her shoulders, people glanced at them, all dressed in their pajamas, except for the two lights, Michiru,Haruka, and Sestuna, Usagi was sipping a glass of lemonade no one else had anything, the inners were worried about Usagi she was so quiet, Luna and Artemis were under the table by Minako, Haruka and Michiru were holding hands and they watched there princess, Hotaru was asleep on Sestuna's lap and Sestuna looked at the table her red eyes sad, she had a feeling for what was coming, everything was changing so fast in the present and future......Usagi finally decided to tell them, "Guys, every since Yaten, Taiki, Kakyuu, and Seiya left I haven't been myself, actually I've been pretty depressed. Mamoru noticed this as well and took action different actions than you would think." She sighed pulling back her hair, "My eye is from him," She slipped Yaten's jacket off, showing her slim arms, "these as well." Everyone couldn't believe it they stared at her, "Are there more?" Haruka finally asked, "Yes all over her back." Taiki cut in, his violet eyes showed anger, "And you said you could protect your princess..." Yaten muttered this under his breath; Usagi blushed hearing his comment knowing it was something one of the outers had said, "So what are you planning to do?" Makoto asked worriedly, "I'm not really sure Mako-chan." Usagi looked away from her groups of friends slipping the jacket back on she stood up, "Now you know." She turned away from them, looking over her shoulder, "I'll see you all tomorrow." She left and headed for the entrance she didn't know where she was going, she still wore Yaten's jacket, her eyes were tired as she walked, she couldn't go back to the apartment, she couldn't go to the outers, or any of her friends they would just pester her......She looked at the sky, "I really have no home..." She remembered her parents and Shingo, the three of them had died a few months ago in a crash she hadn't been there....She walked into the park and sat down on a bench looking at the stars, "Why do I feel so alone?" She whispered the words.  
  
"Oh your not alone little princess." A voice snickered behind her it stood in the shadows of the trees and watched the golden haired girl, Usagi spun around hearing the voice, "Who are you!?!" She cried out her sapphire eyes trying to see into the shadows, a figure slinked out laughing, "Do you really want to know?" Usagi let out a small gasp she jumped up and watched it come closer, "You deserted me. Left him..." The figure said the words hatefully, "Never exist! Is that what you wanted?" Usagi didn't kow what the figure was saying, "Leave me alone!" Usagi cried out the figure smirked, "Your in for the time of your life Usagi." Usagi didn't wait a moment longer she turned and ran as fast as her feet would carry her the figure laughing behind her the whole way.  
  
Author's note:  
  
I finally remembered I had no villain for this fic, oops! Anyway, who is this figure? Your wondering, hmmmm well you have to wait to find out! Interesting things are happening, no? Well anyway.........Other things will happen next part, more on the new enemy, also a big event that you shouldn't miss, lol! More to come soon! Also please if something doesn't seem to fit perfect with the anime/manga, eye color, how they act, love feelings, looks, what they call each other.....Please just let it slid, unless I make some big mistake.....Because I am trying my hardest and this is my first SailorMoon fic, actually my first anything fic.  



	6. The truth mixed? Oh no!

WOOHOO! Chapter 6!,   
And the chars are a little OCC in this stroy,   
but I can't portray them perfectly, lol, so you may notice they say stuff that they wouldn't normally say. But oh well that just makes it more fun! Also I know its not that great of a chapter, but I'm sick and writing it in one day so give me some credit^.^ also all the stuff I said before in pervious chaps, SailorMoon is not mine,blah,blah,blah..So on and so forth   
and now on with the fic!:  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Usagi fell hard against the pavement but she scrambled back up blood pouring from one of her knees, her hand stung, she didn't look behind her she kept running, her heart pounding against her chest matching the slapping of her feet on the pavement, the laughter slowly dieing, she stopped her eyes teary and her her bangs sticking to her forehead she looked at where she had stopped and took a deep breath, she would go up grab some things and leave, she wouldn't come back unless someone was with her, she was truly frightened of Mamoru now..Holding Yaten's jacket more tightly against herself she walked up the steps the apartment the door was still open and she peered inside, it seemed empty, chairs were scattered around the room and the room was a mess from before she crept in and hurried to the room she shared with   
Mamoru throwing open a drawer in her haste it feel to the floor with a loud thump, she bit her lip and threw clothes on the bed, cloths she would need she found her Luna pen and smiled a little, it had been a long time since she had used this, she threw it with her stuff but she couldn't find the one thing that was most important to her, "Looking for something?" A cold voice whispered behind her, she felt a hand on her back it turned her around, her sapphire eyes met a cold pair of navy blue, Mamoru looked at the frightened girl, they stared into each others eyes, Usagi saw the man, the man she once loved was gone from his eyes now they were just cold and bitter, Mamoru looked into the girl's eyes that he stilled loved. held dear, willing to kill anyone who was in the way of their love, it ripped him up, he no longer saw   
the love those eyes used to hold for him, instead he saw, hurt, pain,   
fearness, this look he had never seen before, nor had any of her other   
friends only her enemies he closed his eyes but the sapphire eyes haunted his head filling it with images. He pulled Usagi into a embrace Usagi felt tears slipping down her cheeks and onto his shirt, "Shhhhh. Its alright Usako I'm here, I'll take care of you Seiya won't hurt you now." Usagi couldn't believe her ears she stood there her arms at her side as she listened to his word's, Sieya hurt her? She closed her eyes, NO! It wasn't that way Seiya never hurt her; it was Mamoru who hurt her. Mamoru rested his cheek on her head and said reassuring   
words, "Haruka and I will take care of him." He moved his head and titled Usagi's face so there eyes met again but he didn't look into them instead he moved to kiss her but before she knew it her hand had raised and she smacked him hard stumbling back Mamoru looked at her a hand to his face Usagi looked at her hand surprised than at Mamoru who was looking at her, his face turned hard his eyes steely, "I knew it!" He cried out, and looked at her, "No matter what I do! Well it doesn't matter! I'll go there now and kill him than you'll have no choice but go back to me being your Mamo-chan!" Usagi gasped as Mamoru's jeans and gray shirt changed into his Prince outfit, his eyes   
gleamed, as did his sword, "I won't let you hurt anyone!" She cried out in protest blocking the door, but he just picked her up and looked around the room quickly he went to the closet and pulled out a rope that Chibi used to use for jump rope he quickly sat Usagi down in a chair and tied it tightly around her so she couldn't move much less breath, he smiled in satisfaction, "There that should hold you. Don't cry Usako, this is will all be over soon."   
He looked at her wiping a tear from her cheek and kissing her roughly on the lips than he turned and left closing the door behind him, Usagi couldn't believe this was happening, "Someone anyone please help!" She cried out knowing no one could hear her, she struggled against the rope.  
  
The four inners, four outers two lights and two cats sat there not talking much, finally Minako couldn't stand it, "I can't believe this! Usagi is so naive! We all know she feels the same way for Seiya as he does for her! But she ignores it and stays with that woman beater!" She was screaming now, "Minako shut up!" Yaten stood up and yelled at the screaming yellow haired banshee, "We all know that! But Usagi has to realize it for herself!" The others nodded but Haruka just said simply, "All couples have problems." Everyone stared at her, "You're joking right?" Rei asked her, "No I'm not, Usagi must be doing something for Mamoru to result this way." Haurka replied simply crossing her arms over her chest, Michiru started feeling uncomfterble, "Its late we should all be going home." She stood up, as did Sestuna who was holding Hotaru in her arms, Haruka stood up as well but she turned around, "You two, once Seiya gets better and is released from the hospital I'll be seeing to it that you leave our Princess alone. And leave   
this planet." Yaten stood up as did Taiki, the four inners stood up to, "I'm sorry Haruka-samma if our being here disturbs you, but we shall be staying for as long as we need to fulfill out duties." Taiki said to the green-eyed racecar driver, another fight broke out and the four inners were on Taiki and Yatens' side.  
  
Usagi couldn't stop crying she noticed her brooch on the table, "Oh great.." She mumbled and closed her eyes, "I can't believe this is happening!" Just than a beam of light erupted from her brooch and a figure appeared, her hair was tied back in two odangos and she wore a flowing silver dress, she walked up to Usagi and wiped away her tears, "Don't cry anymore Serenity." She whispered Usagi opened her eyes, "Its you!" She cried out the figure nodded, "Its wonderful to see you again daughter." She was life size at the moment, not like before, she went behind and undid the rope binding Usagi as she did she talked to her, "I've come to tell you, that Serenity you must follow your heart, and not be held down by your future or your past." Usagi stood up weakly looking at the figure that once was her mother, "Also to give you   
these two things." Her past mother laid down a pen and new transformation brooch, both were beautiful, Usagi took a sharp intake of air. It was a heart and moon combined with wings on the back, like her eternal brooch, there were 8   
senshi stones representing her senshi, and three extra she was confused but didn't ask about the extra stones, "But I thought Eternal was the highest till I'm older and than its cosmos" She looked at her mother her sapphire eyes questioning, "And the pen?" Her mother chuckled, "Still curios. But don't worry everything will make sense soon, yes that is true but this is a special transformation, and the pen well you'll find out soon enough Serenity." She hugged Usagi, "Serenity look at me." The two looked at each other, "You are a beautiful young woman, one who fulfills her duties wonderfully, and someday you will be   
Queen, but now Serenity, I know your heart has changed, and you love someone else, but your unsure of what to do, Serenity, no your no longer Serenity, nor will you be again, Serenity is still apart of you, but you are also Usagi Tsukino and I want to tell you, your future is not written in stone my child, go, go now and follow your heart, I will be here always to guide you, and now I'll do a better job" She let of of her daughter, "And maybe I'll let you know..But not now... 


	7. Betrayed-the evil pigtail girls story (^...

Yay! Part 7!!!!! And this is really short Gomen also, for all those of you have flamed me I'm still smiling and writing please give me more flames, I live for flames, and when you say, I shouldn't write that I write like **** please let me see some of your writing thank you ^^ also don't yell at me because of who I support, their my beliefs I'm not about to kneel down to you and go, "Oh my god! What was I thinking!?! I'm so sorry." Also not naming anyone but a certain emailer who wrote the senshi attacks and they were aimed for my family, and me we were out to dinner that night but LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU RUINED ME HOUSE! NOOOO!!! DAMN THAT TARA MAGIC! O.O also please leave my fat momma out of this, shes trying to get help!(shes not even fat for you information) and than those of you who say that Duo is cheating on my mom and my dad but they don't know that the other one is cheating with the same guy. WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? Dosen't even make much sense ^^; Ok enough of my ranting that's all I'm going to say enjoy chap 7 ^.^  
  
  
A figure stood by the window her long pink hair covering most of her face tears trickled down her cheeks her crimson eyes looked at the planet. Earth, "Momma..." She whispered her hand balling into a fist, "Damn you!" She cried banging it against the window turning around she leaned against the glass so she didn't have to look at the planet, the cool glass was felt through her thin nightgown, "We were all so happy, you, me and dad, but why? Why did your feelings have to change?" The crying girl sank to the floor, she buried her head in her hands pulling her legs close to her, "Usagi and Mamoru, you were the perfect couple the idol pair a match made in the stars, than something happened, the past was changed...It was never meant, never meant for you to meet him, never for that enemy to appear, never for Mamoru to start..." She let out sobs that shook her fragile frame, "But it did, one morning daddy was gone another man in his place I started to dissapear, you didn't even notice, I called out to you, but you didn't hear me....I ran and I made a deal...." She sighed, "A deal, all I have to do is destroy you. Destroy you and that man you love, as well as the senshi. Than I can live happily..." She stood up looking in the mirror she brushed aside her tears a laugh came, "I am no longer just part of your shadow, your annoying pink haired daughter. No I am Usagi, not Chibiusa, and I will do everything in my power to destroy what is not needed...than I can be happy and free. I will make sure you suffer just like I had to, I had to watch my father disappear just so you could be happy with that man. Seiya..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A figure in a senshi fuku stood in a throne room she held a girl in her arms, the figure's hair was tied in a ponytail, her navy slanted blue eyes were looking at the girl who she held in her arms, the girl had long flowing golden hair she seemed asleep her breathing was shallow, her face pale, "Don't worry Odango, you'll be safe here." The figure said in a soothing voice. "Star Fighter." Came a clear crystal voice, Star Fighter got down on one knee putting Usagi on the floor in front of her a woman with red hair wearing a flowing dress came in a small smile was on her lips. Her Star Fighter had come back, but her smile faded she noticed the girl on the floor next to Fighter, "Is that..." She looked at her warrior her ruby eyes going from Fighter to Usagi, so Fighter hadn't come back to remain with Kakyuu, she had come back with the warrior SailorMoon...But it was strange she seemed so... "Princess, things happened.... And I was hoping I could stay with her here for awhile." Star Fighter looked up at her princess she saw the sadness reflecting in Kakyuu's eyes but the princess's voice held the sound of happiness not what was portrayed in her eyes, "Of course you may Fighter." She smiled again and she stepped down the steps, "I shall show you a room where she will be able to sleep." She said, "Princess I-I was hoping she could stay in my room." Fighter said quickly picking up Usagi. Kakyuu took a quick intake of breath she turned to Fighter and nodded, "I'll see you later than." And with that she walked quickly out of the throne room a tear slipped down her cheek pale cheek her ruby eyes full of sadness, "A forbidden love." She whispered, "Between two soldiers from different galaxies. Different missions. It was never meant to be."  
  
  



	8. Fate and Destiny

  
Bunny's notes: Another chapter wow.....anyway for all those who were asking NO Kakyuu is not in love with Seiya you sillies, shes worried about Seiya.... because....oh I can't say it would give stuff away hehe, also to the people who are emailing me about Duo sleeping with my mom and dad ect.ect. and Heero coming to kill my family ....one question HOW DID THEY GET INTO THIS!?! For your info incase you haven't noticed this is a Seiya/Usagi fic nowhere in here are the cute GW boys in here, right Heero?  
  
Heero: hn  
Bunny: Exactly! See Heero here is gonna protect me from flamers who say mean stuff bout Duo and my momma, right Heero?  
Heero: hnn  
Bunny: awww,I love you Heero! *hugs him*  
Heero: *gets out gun*Omae o korosu  
Bunny: You can't shot me! What about all the readers?? Ha! You know I'm right! Also I can't take you seriously, all you ever do is tell that peace loving princess weirdo that you Iwill/I kill her, but I haven't seen it happen yet! And god knows I want to see that happen! (Sorry all you Relena lovers out there *sweatdrop) Hee-chan why don't you go get trigger-happy with those flamers?? And I'll stay here and write the story.  
Heero: *nods and leaves*  
Bunny: WAIT! *grabs Heero's arm* you have to say the disclaimers.  
Heero: Bunny doesn't own SailorMoon or me, so don't sue her because she doesn't have anything she spent all her money on CDs, and her parents won't pay if she gets sued......also Heero is.... *points gun at Bunny's head*  
Bunny: Ok sorry skip that part now Hee-chan go! Go get those awful flamers!!!!   
Heero: *grumbles something about stupid girls and how ooc and how lame this thing is as he leaves*  
Bunny: All you flamers better watch out Heero is coming to get you! MWHHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Heero will protect me, cause I love Heero and Heero loves me! *ducks as bullet barley misses her* hehe *peace sign*, knew that one was coming. Now all you go shoo go read chapter 8.  
  
  
  
  
Part 8:  
  
"Oi Odango.... you really know how to worry people." Seiya said softly as he brushed a lock of golden hair from the beauty's face he sighed and stood up from the bed that Usagi had been sleeping in. She had been sleeping for 2 days straight now he looked out the window at the sky it was dawn, the colors reflected in his sad eyes he smiled sadly, "Why did you let him do all he did to you?" He asked to no one in particular, "Because I was afraid.... for my future. And for ChibiUsa." Came the voice that was soft and young Seiya turned to find Usagi standing not far from him she was hugging herself, "I'm so sorry Seiya-kun. I dragged you into this." She said looking at him and blinking back tears Seiya hugged Usagi, "No Odango, don't be sorry." He said smiling he pulled away a little, "I'm glad your up." He whispered kissing her on the cheek, "And I'm glad your ok." He added before Usagi pulled away from his grasp. Not yet Seiya..... its to soon for me. She seemed to be saying as she looked at him, he only nodded trying not to look disappointed. What man didn't dream of getting lucky with a girl like Usagi? But he understood, "Seiya is there anything umm more...." She looked down at the shirt she was wearing than at him, "There are some..." He blushed trying to find the right words, "Woman clothes over there." He said with a nervous smile Usagi nodded thankfully and went to go change when she remerged she was wearing blue jeans and a blue tank top she had her hair in her odango style she felt better, still somewhat weak but better she slipped her small hand into Seiya's, "Lets go find something to eat." She said with a smile she felt happy just being around Seiya and Mamoru was nowhere near her, "Sure odango." He said as he led her from the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Makoto hugged her knees to her chest resting her chin on her knees she looked at the floor tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, "You know maybe it would be better if we let Usagi stay where ever she is...shes happy with Seiya. And shes safe." Rei sighed at Makoto's comment and was about to say something when they heard a cold voice, "Usagi is mine." Minako turned and looked at the man who had spoken he looked so cruel and uncaring as he stood there, "Get out of here Mamoru." Rei stood up and glared at him giving him her best death glare, "That's no way to treat Usagi's fiancé." He said smirking his arms crossed over his chest, he wasn't afraid of these girls, "You all don't think very logically do you." He spoke once again, "Seiya took Usagi to his home planet, he knew you were all to stupid to figure it out." He laughed, "So now the outers and I are going to get her back." He added turning to leave, "You know, no matter what Usagi Iwill/I marry me, or she'll die." And with that he left leaving the 4 inners fuming, "Damn it!" Ami cried out the three others turned to look at the blue haired genius, "Ami!" Minako cried out, "Sorry, it just makes me so mad." She confessed looking away, "Mamoru doesn't deserve Usagi-chan, shes to pure for him." As Ami spoke tears slipped down her cheeks, "And we can't teleport with only 4 of us...we need another." Rei said softly, "Well with our help that makes 6." Two figures stepped out of the shadows Yaten scowled, "We might as well help since Seiya no baka will never forgive us if we didn't." He added quickly although it had been his idea to help the 4 girls he didn't want to let on, "Yaten!!!!" Minako cried out happily flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, "Your so wonderful!" You could see Yaten blushing as he pushed Minako away, the other 4 in the room started to laugh at this and than they turned serious. They had to save Usagi.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The 4 outers stood in the park waiting for Mamoru to come, Pluto stood looking up at the sky her green hair blowing softly in the breeze she gripped the time staff so tightly that it hurt but she didn't care she pushed back her bangs her deep red eyes seemed clouded as she thought, Saturn stood not to far away from Pluto she stood gazing at nothing in particular and was holding her glaive loosely in her hand, Neptune and Uranus stood leaning against a tree arguing about something and if the wind blew just right you could catch a few words, "Koneko.....doesn't know whats best...she needs...." The senshi of winds brushed back her bangs in a tired way, she was sick of this problem.  
"Trust....even Sestuna....I don't think...."(an: remember this is just what you could hear if the wind blew the right way lol) Neptune placed a gloved slender hand on her partners shoulder who just shrugged it off they were still arguing in this manner when a masked man walked up, "You all ready?" He asked looking at the four, "Mamoru, don't you just think we should give Usagi-hime some time? To think this all through?" Neptune spoke up her sea green eyes seemed determined, "Time? No she doesn't need time, what she needs is some common sense." Came Kamen's reply he looked anything but happy at the senshi of water, "Well lets go." Pluto finally spoke up the 5 joined hands and saying something under their breaths, really it was more like chanting they disappeared in a flash of lights.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Usagi, are you going to go back to Mamoru? Or is what you said in the hospital the truth?" Seiya had an arm around Usagi's shoulder as the couple walked in the garden they stopped by a fountain Usagi looked into the water she watched her reflection, "Its all true Seiya. I'm not going back to him, I can't, I don't love him and I can't torture myself for many years to come and be with him when I love someone else." She said softly she looked at Seiya, "Seiya, I think....no I know, that I love you, I love you so much, I want you to stay with me forever." Her words tumbled out before she could stop herself she blushed and looked away but a pair of arms encircled her and she was pulled close, "I love you to Odango." He whispered kissing her forehead, "I came back for you, and I won't leave you." He said softly. Usagi pulled away slightly her eyes shinning with tears, "Really Seiya-kun?" She asked barley more than a whisper Seiya nodded, "Oh Seiya!" She cried out throwing her arms around his neck and burring her face in his chest, "I love you to! I really do!" She cried out, a figure stood hidden in the shadows her crimson eyes blinked back tears she pushed back her red bangs and listened to their confessions, "Seiya-kun, Usagi-hime, no......." Was all she whispered, "Don't let it happen again, don't let the past repeat!" She whispered banging her fist against the tree tears slid down her cheeks, "Damn you destiny, damn you."  
  
~*~*~  
"Destiny....do we have to do this? Shes finally found her happiness, shes only had happiness like this once, true happiness."   
  
"Of course we do, Fate, you know its our job, we can't change it."  
  
Two figures stood in front of a big screen they wore big cloaks that covered them completely the one know as 'Destiny' in silver and 'Fate' wore midnight blue.  
  
"I know....but ma-"  
  
"No. Don't think about it Fate, don't think about it."   
  
~*~*~  
  
Queen Serenity watched her daughter with a weak smile on her lips, "Serenity....why does Fate and Destiny have to be so cruel to you?" She spoke softly, "Why do you have to go though this pain again?" She asked, Queen Serenity stood far away from the couple, and even if she was closer they couldn't see nor hear her as she spoke, her silver eyes sparkled with tears for the two as they fell down her cheeks they shone silver, "But it's the way it must be. Fate and Destiny play a cruel game."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Did ya like chapter 8?? Of course you did! And just to let you know, I'm finishing this fic up, yep that's right only a few chapters left! Also the villain, ChibiUsa won't play a big part *shrug* actually she'll only appear in like one chapter hehe, I didn't realize I didn't need a villain until I put her in and than it was to late. Also I need you guys to vote, tell me what kind of fic I should do next!  
  
GundamWing/SailorMoon-sad or humor, in this one it would probably be a Heero/Usagi match.....they would make such a cute couple ne? And it would be so much fun, poor Usagi always having a gun put to her head......er...besides the point now ^^;  
  
SailorMoon- sad or humor, than I need you to decide if I should place it in the first SM season or in the past, like in the SilverM., hehe tell me! Vote, vote!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Love

Part 9:  
  
MWHAHAHAHAAAA!!! You can never get rid of me for long, ne? Anyways I'm back, and ready to write! Also the ending of this story is dark and sad, but this is how the whole fic has been right? I know I'm always right *beams* the voting is still open! Either a   
  
GundamWing/SailorMoon- sad or humor, probably a Usagi/Heero fic, but I can be persuaded to other matches  
Sad-0 votes  
Humor- 0 vots  
  
SailorMoon- sad, or humor, it will probably be a Seiya/Usagi fic again, but maybe I could do a Haruka/Usagi fic, or maybe someone else *shrug*  
Sad-0 votes  
Humor-0 votes  
  
Ok for today's disclaimers Duo will be reading them hehe, since I kept getting flamed about Duo and Heero, I decided I would let them into the fic......just to read the disclaimers of course!  
  
Wu Fei: weak onna.  
Bunny: O.O wheres Duo-chan!?!  
Wu Fei: locked in a closet somewhere  
Bunny: oh.....umm....oh well I guess you can read them....  
Wu Fei: injustice, a onna writing a fic, Bunny does not own SailorMoon, or any of its characters, if you are stupid enough to believe that....you must be a weak onna-  
Bunny: damn it! Wu-man read them right  
Wu Fei: *winces but knows he can't hurt Bunny cause shes a writing, and god only knows what writers do to certain characters they hate* if you are stupid enough to believe that, than email Bunny with praise for her wonderful creation and don't forget to send lots of presents, same goes for Gundam Wing.  
Bunny: THANK YOU WU-MAN!!!!!!!!!! Now on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Uranus looked around, "This place is pretty big, how are we going to find Koneko here??" She sighed her hands placed on her hips she scowled, "I think we should split up, Uranus and Mamoru go one way, Neptune will go the other, and Saturn and I will go another way." Pluto said leaning against her time rod as she spoke in a calming way but she still looked rather depressed, she wasn't sure about the future any longer, and that frightened her, "Pluto has a good idea lets go." TuxedoKamen started walking in a random direction Uranus followed she had a sinking feeling in her stomach about all of this, Neptune sighed pushing back her aqua hair she looked at Pluto, "I hope we don't find her." She said before taking off in the opposite direction, "Sestuna-mamma, something bad is going to happen, right?" Saturn looked up at the keeper of time with wide eyes, "Come on Hotaru, lets go." Pluto didn't answer the child's question; instead she walked off Saturn running to catch up.  
  
~*~*~  
Shortly after a girl in a black silk dress that went all the way down to her feet smirked as she appeared in the same place the outers and Kamen had, "So Usagi, you're here?" She stated more than really asked she let out a laugh pushing back her pink bangs she started to walk in the direction she knew her mother and Seiya were pure hatred shone in her crimson eyes all she wanted was revenge.  
~*~*~  
  
Destiny sighed, "So it has begun."  
  
Fate blinked back tears, "Please Destiny, please don't make this happen!"  
  
Destiny glared at her partner, "Fate, you've grown soft, I can't let anything interfere with this, even our own emotions! So stop and accept it! What happened to your old motto?   
'Everything must happen for a reason, if someone dies it is to be reborn, if someone takes a wrong turn it will soon be righted, Fate and Destiny play a cruel game but it is something everyone must accept'!?!"  
  
Fate looked away, "That was before I saw what true love is, before I saw Serenity-hime so happy!"  
  
Destiny slapped Fate the hood of her cloak slipped off from the force of the slap, Fate had pale white skin with deep blue eyes and locks of curly silver hair she looked at Destiny with wide eyes, "I'm sorry Destiny-samma, I shouldn't have wished for the future to be changed." She spoke softly, her words weren't sincere though.  
  
Destiny looked away and didn't answer her partner Fate instead she just watched the screen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seiya and Usagi sat up in a tree Usagi leaning against Seiya who still had his arms encircled around her, "Odango, do you think everyone will accept us?" He asked softly, "No, no one would accept you! Usako, you're coming back with me!" Came a harsh voice Usagi instantly clung to Seiya as a figure leaped into the tree his sword out he smiled wickedly, "You didn't think we would find you pretty boy? Well looks like you were wrong." He grabbed Usagi roughly by the arm and threw her out of the tree, "USAGI!" Seiya shouted but saw her being caught in the arms of Uranus, he than felt his side being sliced by a sword he looked in horror as blood soaked through the shirt he was wearing, Kamen was about to strike again when he another figure collided with the slice happy man making Kamen fall out of the tree, Seiya looked to see Healer smirking, "Hey Seiya, maybe you should henish." She said still smirking, the inners and Maker were down below the tree fighting with Uranus about Usagi who was crying because Kamen had grabbed her and she couldn't get away, the next minute Fighter and Maker were down there, "Let her go Mamoru!" Fighter cried out in rage, she couldn't attack for fear of Odango getting hurt badly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Suddenly the figure with bright pink hair and crimson eyes collapsed she looked at her hand with wide eyes she was fading!?! She let out a scream of pure terror that echoed throughout the kingdom.  
~*~*~  
  
Usagi heard the scream, "ChibiUsa!" She cried out she broke Mamoru's grasp on her and took off running as fast as she could towards the scream that still rang in a haunting way, "Usagi!" Everyone cried out and ran after her Uranus leading, Pluto, Saturn, and Neptune had also heard the scream and ran towards it, "ChibiUsa!" Usagi cried out kneeling next to her grownup daughter, "What are you doing here!" She didn't notice her daughter was fading, "To kill you!" Was the reply ChbiUsa reached out her hand clasping around Usagi's neck she started to strangle the girl who was her mother, "Stop!" Came a new voice the others finally arrived Chibi shook her head, "No master! I'm going to kill her!" She cried out in vain, Usagi was trying to get Chibi's hands off of her neck, suddenly a scream of pain was heard and Chibi flew back hitting a tree, "I said stop, listen to me from now on you little whore." The man looked at the assembled senshi, all were here the 9 plantary and 3 starlights, "What did you do to her?" Usagi cried out now she had her breath back, "I did nothing. It was all your fault. You were the one who forgot about her, she only came to me for help." Was his reply, "Me? What did I do?" Usagi asked getting to her feet, she looked over to see her daughter had completely faded away she let out a sob, "Chibi! Where did she go?" She asked looking back at the man who merely shook his head, "I let her fade away, she was of no use to me." He said, "I'll be back, to finish you all off." With that he vanished leaving Usagi sobbing, 10 stunned senshi, one stunned Kamen and Fighter who was trying to comfert Usagi, suddenly Kamen jumped onto Fighter wrestling her to the ground, "Why can't you just die!?!" He cried out trying to stab Fighter who kept missing the sword by mere inches, "Mamoru stop!" Usagi was pulling on Mamoru trying to get him to stop while the inners and 2 starlights started fighting with the outers, suddenly a pain filled cry silenced everything Usagi had been sliced in the side by Kamen, it wasn't deep or anything but still it was enough, Uranus' eyes widened and filled with a look that showed no mercy, she brought out her own sword and started fighting with Kamen, "I can't believe you hurt her!" Came the senshi of winds angry outcry before she sunk the sword into Mamrou's chest leaving him on his knees he pulled the sword out and smiled sickly, "I'll be reborn. It's the curse, and than Usako will be mine, I won't fail next time." His voice was loud and soft at the same time before he started to laugh than all was quiet as everyone stared at Mamoru, he no longer said anything, he was dead. Usagi let out another sob, "Its all my fault!" She cried out, "Everything is my fault, I killed ChibiUsa, and Mamoru....Why me??" She asked looking at her senshi, "Why?" "Usagi he was an awful person. He deserved to die." Rei was the first to speak, "Shes right you know." Minako said smiling, "And now you can be with Seiya-kun!" She said clapping her hands together happily, Neptune dehenished and nodded, "Yes Usagi. If Seiya makes you happy than you should be with him." She smiled not caring if this wasn't what Haruka thought was right. Everyone agreed until only Haruka had remained quiet everyone looked at her Usagi holding her side got up looking at the senshi of winds, "Haruka, I love Seiya, I know you disapprove of it, and I'm sorry you d-" "Koneko, really now. You should wait until I say something to start reprimanding me." Haruka said with mock hurt she smiled, "Its fine Koneko." She shrugged, "If your happy so am I." She sighed, "Even if he is a cross dresser." She was teaseling but she knew her comment was wasn't appreciated, "Sorry, sorry." She muttered but still was smiling soon everyone headed in to see if arrangements could be made for the sol senshi who would all be staying for a while with Kakyuu and the starlights.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The man laughed as he watched everything, "Enjoy your final day senshi. Tomorrow is your last."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An: MWHAHAHAAAAAAAAA sucked didn't it??? I actually had everyone accept Seiya and Usagi *shrug* deal with it ^.~ anyways next chapter is the last YAY!!!! Than I start my new fic, I NEED VOTES PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Bunny~   



	10. The End

Part 10:  
  
AN: I still need votes ^^ also you not might like the ending, its rather dull but I like it, I think its fitting for this story. I won't say the disclaimers cause I don't want to. And you can't make me! Also flames, reviews, votes they can all be sent my way, and you'll always get a reply ^.~ Now please go read chapter 10, I worked hard on it. Also see you all in my next fic, if you want to chat feel free to email me, cause I love chatting with you all! You can reach me at either Bunnymoongirl@cs.com or Iceyangel5@cs.com  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up in her own bed, Haruka had insisted that she not sleep with Seiya because it didn't seem right since Mamoru, Usagi's fiancé had just died, she should at least wait a few nights in proper respect, sadly Usagi had agreed now she yawned and stretched dressing quickly she ran out to see everyone already up, "Odango! You finally decided to join us!" Seiya teased lightly kissing her one the cheek. Usagi and Seiya had yet to kiss on the lips, but that was all because Usagi said she wanted it to wait. For a special time, Usagi wasn't in a good mood though, "We have to go back." She said softly, "Earth is in danger." She added looking at everyone she blinked back tears. This was going to be a hard battle she knew, no one said anything instead they all just henished, "We trust you Usagi-hime." Pluto said smiling weakly; she to had seen this battle. Only difference. Pluto knew the outcome.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Fate sat there sadly, her motto running through her head, "DAMN MY MOTTO!" She screamed in outrage, "DAMN EVEYRTHING!"  
  
"Now Fate dear. Be reasonable." Destiny said as she watched Fate with an amused grin, Destiny had pale skin like Fate; her hair was red and her eyes green.  
  
"I don't want to be reasonable, isn't this tearing you up Destiny!?!"  
  
Destiny said nothing and just went back to watching, "Yes." She whispered but to softly for Fate to hear, "Very much so."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The senshi fought with all they had in them, "Just die already!" Uranus cried out exasperated everyone was tired and bruised, "Hmmm let me think about that. No." Came the amused reply, they had been fighting for a few hours now. Right when they had come back to Earth they were amazed, cites lay in ruins, people dead in the streets, Usagi had been right. Their enemy was a man named Gaberiale; he had used ChibiUsa for unknown reasons and promised her that she wouldn't fade if she destroyed the senshi. But she had messed up. She had tried to kill Usagi. She only wanted to kill Usagi. But she had strict orders to leave Usagi out of it because Gaberiale had wanted to fight the legendary SailorMoon himself. Another blast came sending Uranus, and Neptune, sprawling into a building, "NO GUYS!" Moon cried out running towards them they all lay barely breathing, "Princess..." Neptune called out softly, "I'm sorry we couldn't protect you." Neptune lay bruised and bleeding her fuku torn in many places and she was bleeding badly her aqua hair lay messy around her paling face her sea green eyes dulling by the second, "No Michiru, don't-you..." Uranus who lay close to Neptune held Neptune's hand, "Koneko, don't cry, I never liked it when you cried." Uranus said smiling weakly but she was worse off than Neptune, Moon watched as their breathing dulled, "We'll find you again." Uranus vowed and Neptune whispered something in agreement before they closed their eyes and their breathing slowed, Moon stood up looking at her senshi who were all know kneeling gasping for breath, none of them had any strength left she watched them as one by one they went up against Gabariale and failed, "You can't all leave me." The golden haired senshi sobbed as her friends made their promises to met up with her again, and told her  
to fight, they all counted on her. Finally only she and Fighter were left, "Odango look at me." Fighter held her in her arms, "No matter what happens, believe in yourself, you can do this." She spoke to her lover; "You are the only one who can save us now Usagi, and we all count on you." Moon held Fighter close to her breast before Fighter pushed herself up slightly the two looked into each others eyes both had unshed tears, Fighter pushed her lips onto Moon's and the two closed their eyes lost in the kiss. They're first kiss. When Fighter pulled away it was because she had no life force left Moon watched Fighter, "Please Seiya....say something." She whispered as two tears slipped down her cheeks and splashed onto Fighter's face, her eyes half closed as she watched Fighter waiting to hear Seiya's voice say something. Anything, "Fighter! You can't leave me!" She cried out, "Please! You can't leave me here!" But still their was no reply Moon gently laid Fighter down, "Our first kiss....but it was also our last." She said softly before she stood up and turned to face Gabarial, "How touching." He said laughing, "The poor little moon princess, everyone's dead Princess, what you gonna do about it?" He said mocking before his eyes Moon transformed, not into Princess Serenity, but into NeoQueen Serenity she looked at him her golden hair flowing behind her, she didn't have the fake wings she had real ones she floated up over her friends' dead bodies, "I won't forgive you." She said as silver tears flowed down her cheeks her silver dress clung to her and suddenly the crystal appeared her sapphire eyes closed and she willed power into the crystal, she chanted under her breath her moon symbol glowed as did the crystal till a blinding light flashed and when it dimmed NeoQueen Serenity fell to the ground, Gabarial was gone. Looking about her she rose to her knees, "Everyone....." She whispered before looking at the crystal that floated between her palms, her golden hair blew softly in the breeze it was messy, she was scratched and bruised. Yet she still looked like a goddess, silver were her tears streaks that shone on her cheeks, her sapphire eyes sparkled with unshed tears as her soft voice rang out, "Please, holy crystal I beg of you, grant me one last wish, let us all be reborn together!" Her final wish uttered the crystal glowed brilliantly before it exploded into millions of shards, as it did Serenity collapsed her head resting on Fighters chest, her eyes fluttered closed, she yearned to hear Fighter's heartbeat but knew that wouldn't happen, she didn't want to die. All alone like this but it seemed she couldn't get everything she wanted, "I'm sorry everyone. I failed." Those were the last words uttered before everything was silent. Dead bodies littered the streets. Everything destroyed. Senshi, dead. And the moon goddess was dead. The holy crystal wouldn't grant its mistress' last wish. It was Fate and Destinys' fault that wouldn't happen, the senshi would remain dead, as would the beauty of the moon. Their legend would live on. Even though they would not. The legend of the warrior and the princess. But no one would believe it; people might say the elders only told it to make the young ones happy. A love like that would never exist, but maybe one day you would come across a beautiful girl with olive skin, and red hair and red eyes, and she would tell you the very same thing that the elders did. That even the great Fate and Destiny believed.  
  
'A forbidden love. Between two soldiers from different galaxies. Different missions. It was never meant to be.'  



	11. NO MORE CHAPTERS

AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT  
  
To all my readers:  
  
When I started writing for ff.net I had a lot of time on my hands…. too much time as my parents would day lol. But now that time has been filled with other things and writing is something I don't get very much time for anymore, I feel bad about doing this but I am no longer going to be counting my stories. THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I finally was able to get 100 reviews on perfect solider and the rabbit and that made me very proud. I will miss ff.net and maybe someday I will come back. Good-bye everyone and good luck with your stories.  
  
~Bunny a.k.a. Bunny Star~ 


End file.
